


We all need someone to hold

by kaijukinks



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Newton Geiszler, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Top Hermann Gottlieb, Trans Male Character, Trans Newton Geiszler, gay scientists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijukinks/pseuds/kaijukinks
Summary: Hermann and Newt face their feelings after the drift, they talk and smut follows





	We all need someone to hold

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to add that the author is definitely not trying to fetishize trans men! i am a trans man and i enjoy newt as trans in any context (: i also dont speak german so if that translation sucks im sorry! i didn’t just google translate it but i still dont know if its correct. also i don’t consider myself a big writer so im sorry if this isnt great. anyway, enjoy!

That’s it, the breach is closed. 

Hermann’s mind raced with bemused thoughts.

Could this be true? It simply doesn’t feel like real life. 

Years spent by Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb worked up to this very day. 

But Hermann’s mind was stuck on anything other than that very moment. 

Hermann felt something he hasn’t imagined comprehending in years; He yearned for Newton. He felt his mind and soul in the drift. A connection was formed that was lack there of hours ago. 

Newton wasn’t necessarily shy about himself, he was not a mysterious man, but his past? It wasn’t something he wanted to regularly discuss. 

He began to understand much more about the man who has seemed to become a different person in his eyes many times. 

The letters were strictly professional at the beginning, they were simply two intelligent men interested in the intentions and works of the Kaiju. 

But then they weren’t. In Hermann’s eyes, Newton was still seemingly a bit of a foolish, immature young man, but he was passionate. He was passionate and he had a way with words. 

They discussed the attacks and theories. The fact that they were on the same page for the most part at the beginning intrigued the mathematician. 

Their branch of the sciences differed, but they needed eachother to complete theories and ideas.

Newton became a friend. A very close one at that. 

He was nice to Hermann, he appreciated his intelligence in things he wasn’t as educated on. He treated him well and as they grew closer, they would talk about other things. More personal things.

They learned things about eachother no one else knew. Absolutely no one else. 

Hermann thought maybe he could perhaps even fall in love with the man when his words are not pencil, ink, and on screen. 

But the day came, and they both dealt with the face to face in inadequate ways. 

Hermann Gottlieb has always been a lonely man. Childhood did not treat him kindly. With a father who’s interest was not peaked by the care and needs of his children, and the cruel classmates who cannot handle different levels of personality and intelligence. 

Hermann purely just was not like anyone else, he was his own person. That wasn’t allowed by anyone in his life but Newton Geiszler.

But with the complicated past comes the complicated future. He cannot handle attachment, being incorrect, or feeling like he isn’t being taken seriously.

Newt embodies all of those things in his physical form.

He’s a sarcastic, rude, loud, gasconading, absolute smartass. He’s also extremely enticing.

Hermann felt guilty for being uptight and afraid of the confrontation with this small man who he had previously been pining for nearly 5 years. 

As they parted not soon after meeting, Newt looked genuinely heartbroken. 

Neither of them knew how to handle admitting they might have been rude and dismissive, but Hermann could see it in the smaller boys face as he left. 

The correspondence came to a stop. 

There was an empty feeling somewhere in his body since the very moment they parted. He didn’t like it, to feel like he needed someone other than himself to feel whole. He never had before. It didn’t make sense. How could he feel Newtons distance physically? He was a logical man, and no sort of logic explained why he could feel losing Newton, seemingly, in his palpable beating heart. 

They met again, and the tension from that very day remained. For years they refused to admit their wrongs or even confront the things they once had said to eachother in those passionate letters and emails. 

A new bond was able to be formed, though. The bickering scientists were together every day until they could finally close the passageway from the brutal monsters world to theirs. 

They knew eachothers habits, ideas, plans, and dreams. 

They both denied it, but there was a love there. 

They cared about eachother more than anyone else they knew in the days that could’ve been their last. 

It was a simple, but well known fact. They were Newt and Hermann. They were the argumentative K-scientists. You could watch their attempts to dismiss eachothers opinions at any time, any place, any day.

Everyone also knew that the only reason either of them were acting like that was because they’re stubborn and absolutely refuse to acknowledge old feelings. They reject any opportunity to discuss who possibly ruined their chances of being something more than friends who deny even using that title on occasion, simply due to their beliefs and theories. 

The drift sucked Hermann into awareness of all of these things. He knew he was stubborn, he knew he cared about Newton. 

He didn’t like it. He wanted to cry. 

Hermann Gottlieb does NOT cry. 

Newton lifted an eyebrow. “Are you alright, dude?” The biologist asked, all of these thoughts consumed Hermanns mind in under a minute. 

While everyone cheered and hugged, Hermann felt trapped in his own head, still feeling the effects of the drift flow through him. 

Hermann was swept from his intrusive thoughts as his eyes widened. “Oh, yes, I am quite alright. We just saved the world, didn’t we?” He flashed a fake smile at Newton.

“Yeah! We did!” His arm was still wrapped around Hermann.

He didn’t have a single desire for him to move it. No urge to shove him or give a snarky, exasperated remark. 

Why? He usually would have nudged it off by now.

Newton definitely noticed as well. He was not stupid, at all. Hermann wished he was. 

He was just in Hermanns mind. He knows of the guilt and confusion in it. 

Newton feels the same way. 

 

-

 

The celebration was over. Some were ecstatic, some mourned the loss of the ones lost over the years, and that very night.

Newt and Hermann had still barely interacted. They embraced, shared smiles and hankering glances moments after the closure of the breach. 

Now they were shy and awkward, they felt as if they could read eachothers minds. It practically gives them nothing to say.

Until Newt musters up courage to combat the wall between them. 

“Herms, dude, are you feeling okay? You look kind of... pale... i guess” He states in a state of confusion, shuffling up to Hermann.

Everyone was tired or drunk, or both. Celebration as an adult, especially when everyone is under immense stress, usually calls for unnecessary and innumerable amounts of alcohol. 

The majority of the shatterdome’s population were shouting, singing, and dancing around. It was overwhelming and undeniably tiring. Hermann’s ears were ringing and he felt like his head might implode. 

“I’m alright. Everyone is just... too much and I am ready for this night to end.” Hermann replied shortly.

“Are you sure that’s it? I’ve seen you tired man. You’re just actin’... weird! You’re extra fidgety and you look like you’ve never seen humans in your life!” The smaller man retorted. 

“I am... very exhausted, Newton. That is all. I’m pleased with the situation but with all that has happened... I currently am only feeling... blasé nonetheless. Quite numb. It feels as though I might be dreaming.” Hermann let the words pour from his mouth as though he has never spoken his mind in his life. Which isn’t completely untrue, unless he’s angry at Newton, of course. 

“I get that, Herms. You wanna go somewhere quiet? The lab or somethin?” Newt smiled. Hermann was going to throw up. Newton’s eyes were glazed and he looked so undeniably soft. His lips were bitten pink and swollen. The man’s smile was so genuine and sweet. He was... beautiful. Newton Geiszler was absolutely beautiful. 

“I don’t um... Ah... See why not. Yes, but not the lab. I need to lie down. I apologize if it is rather uncomfortable... but I would prefer my room.” He gripped his cane and audibly swallowed. He’s never really invited Newton to his room before. 

“Sure, dude.” Newton said, gently placing his hand on Hermann’s back, leading him to his quarters. 

-

Newton helped Hermann onto his bed as much as he could. Though, Hermann denied any of his kind gestures. He hated feeling... helpless. He hated Newton being so kind. 

Hermann wanted to kiss but also punch the boy, preferably in that order. 

Newton traced along Hermann’s bedside table as Hermann positioned himself on the mattress. 

His hazel eyes, still tired and glazed, skimmed over the papers scattered amongst the wooden stand. 

“Your room is surprisingly not as tidy as I expected. Thought you’d be a neat freak or something.” Newt claimed, his eyes traveling to posters of galaxies and equations plastered on the taller scientist’s wall. 

“I have no time to clean. I’m not disgusting, Just a bit unorganized.” Hermann deadpanned. 

“Are you teasing me? Because you’ve been in my room three times exactly, and only once was it more than unorganized. I had some pudding cups. So what?” 

“Alright, Newton.” Hermann smiled, slipping off his shoes and placing them in a very specific spot next to his bed. 

That was the first time he’s even grinned since their post-world saving embrace. 

There was a silence for a moment, until Newton broke it, per usual.

“Herms, can we please talk, uh, about all of this. I can’t just pretend I wasn’t in your fucking head, dude” Newton scratched his head and adjusted his glasses, the lenses still cracked. 

“I.. I know. But you’re still covered in filth and blood, Newton. Would you prefer to ch-“ 

“I don’t care! I know you’re thinking about it too! I’ve been trying to act chill but it’s like, eating me up dude!” Newton interrupted him before even finishing his question of concern.

“Okay... Alright. What do you want to... discuss first.” Hermann was incredibly uncomfortable. This man was probably one of the most emotionally inexperienced people on earth. 

“I... I don’t know! I mean... ugh. You... I... I don’t know, Hermann! How about the fact that we’ve been lying to ourselves for ten years!” 

“Newton...”

“Or... or how we know a bunch about eachother’s past now! And our secrets! Or... the Precursors... or-“

“Newton. Newt. Please, I know. I know... I just don’t know what to say about it.” Hermann hid his face in his hands. 

“Hermann... you felt it too right? Please tell me you-“

“I did. I felt all of it. And I don’t... know how to deal with it. Newton, I care about you more than anyone I have ever met. I thought you were dead after the first drift, and I was terrified. It sounds preposterous but I-I don’t know how i’d handle my life without you. I hate that very much, as I do not particularly enjoy needing people. Now you know why. But I need you Newton, I do.” 

Newton’s mouth was agape, tears filling his eyes. The green orbs shining with the wetness consuming them. 

“Why didn’t we do anything?” Newt softly whispered, his voice cracking.

“I don’t know.” 

“Hermann, would you hate me if I said I love you? Because I do, and you know it. But saying it out loud might be too much... and I understand that but I-“

“I love you too, Newton.”

Newton was unaware of what to say or do. He stood there, bewildered. 

He started crying. Not just tears, full on sobbing. Hiccuping and all. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Herms. I’m an idiot. I’m selfish and stubborn and I should’ve said something sooner. Fuck, I love you so much. I love you so much, Hermann, please-“

Hermann sighed, he could not understand how Newton was okay with this emotional vulnerability. It didn’t bother him one bit, he loved this man to death. But Hermann would rather die than sob in front of Newton. 

“Come here, Newton.” He held out his arms and the smaller man crashed into his chest. Newtons tears dried into Hermann’s shirt as it muffled his whimpers and sobs. 

“Hermann I-i’m... It’s all too much. My brain won’t stop. The drift- It-“ The man cradled in Hermann’s arms stopped himself from speaking. He closed his eyes and let the tears flow.

Seeing Newt like this almost brought Hermann to tears as well. He fought as hard as he could, but he couldn’t help it as the drop of salty liquid trickled down his cheek. 

He ran his bony fingers through Newton’s hair and kissed the top of his head. 

“Es ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling” 

Newton shivered at that as he gripped Hermann tighter and sniffled. 

“Hermann...” He whimpered into his shoulder. 

“I apologize for everything, Newton. I refuse to lose you again. The time between feuding at first physical meeting and seeing you again to work together... It was awfully painful. I don’t know how I was capable of being so foolish.” 

“You talk so serious-like dude, I don’t know how you do it all the time.” Newt giggled and wiped his face. He stood back up from the space between Hermann’s legs and sat next to him.

“But... yeah. It was horrible. I mean, I know that we both contributed, but I felt so guilty. I was so annoying. I still am, and i’ll probably keep fucking up, but at least I have you now. I was just so rude and unhinged. I thought you’d find it cute or funny or something. Why would i think that? God-“

“Newton. We both were unprepared. It’s completely okay now. I care about you deeply and I do not see reason behind worrying about the past anymore.” Hermann said adoringly, placing his hand softly on Newton’s cheek. “I love you, sweet boy. You are not to worry anymore.”

Newton was dumbfounded. His eyes became hooded and all he wanted more than anything was to kiss the man gently stroking his cheek. 

So he did. He inched forward as his eyes sealed shut. 

Their lips collided, the taste of Hermann immediately hit Newton. He tasted of peppermint toothpaste and tea, as he brushed his teeth and brewed the strange flavored leaves (that Newton never really understood or enjoyed) to relax as soon as everyone went to enjoy their night after the breach closed. 

What would have happened if he went back to his quarters and finished it by himself? Hermann didn’t want to find out. 

Newt slipped his arms around Hermann’s neck and pushed deeper into the kiss. It was messy, teeth clanking and giggles in between, but it was all they wanted. 

Neediness struck Newton. For years he was pining for the man who’s lips were currently pressed to his. He whined as a tongue began to explore his mouth. 

Hermann was not inexperienced. He has kissed, he has had intercourse, and he’s explored his sexuality. 

Of course he hasn’t had time in the past several years; he’s been trapped in a lab, alone, with the man he pretended to hate. Whom he, in reality, was falling in love with. 

But now he had that lab partner squirming next to him, unintelligibly begging as Hermann’s hands traveled to his hips and his tongue desperately surpassing Newton’s lips.

“Can... Can we like... get more comfortable, please?” Newton urged. He didn’t know how to continue like this. Crawling into Hermann’s lap wasn’t exactly an option with his bad leg.

Hermann nodded and inched himself farther back onto the mattress, finally resting against the headboard, legs spread for the smaller man to place himself between. 

Their lips clashed once again. Hermann loved Newton’s lips, he always had. They were always pink and plump, and looked like they’d be beautiful fixed around-

That’s usually where his thought would stop, though. 

Newton was on his knees in-between Hermann’s thighs. His gaze met with Hermann’s, eyelids hooded and his mouth slightly open. 

Hermann placed his thumb over Newton’s bottom lip and stroked it to the side, the soft pink flesh stretched with the swift movement of his finger until he moved it away to continue kissing him. 

“Hermann, Please...” Is all Newton could manage to slip through his lips as they were smothered by Hermann’s.

Hermann pulled away and studied Newt’s face. His eyes were glazed and filled with unadulterated lust. He had bandages on his face that he initially refused needing and his clothes were still filthy; covered in blood and dirt. 

He already looked wrecked. It was obvious he’d been wanting this for so long, as though this very moment was like a dream he’s had every night for his entire life, and it was finally happening in reality. You could see how surreal it was to him in the glistening green of his eyes.

Hermann understood. This was all very new and he was unaware of how to handle the situation with Newton specifically. 

“Newton, I need you to tell me what you want. Can you do that for me?” Hermann was being extremely gentle and caring. They were both in a vulnerable state, and he needed to make sure Newt was aware of what he was doing. 

He was impulsive, maniacal, and completely out of control in this moment. Every action was fueled by a perfect mix of lust, love, and the intensity of everything due to the drift. 

“I want you. So bad. So so bad. Is it too soon? I’m sorry if it is. I just... I need you. I’ve been waiting for so long, Hermann. I love you so much, so fucking much. Please? I’ll be good I swear-“

“Shh, I know you will. Get a hold of yourself, love. Are you sure this is what you want? I do want it, so very bad, my beautiful boy. But I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.” 

Newton focuses on Hermann’s face. He feels as though he needs him more than anything, his body is hot. He feels like his blood is boiling, beads of sweat forming all over his body. Theres no way this isn’t supposed to happen. 

“I know I want it.” He bluntly states, swiftly pushing his lips against Hermann’s again. He grabs one of Hermann’s hands and guides it to his chest. Continuing to deepen the kiss, Hermann rubs his chest, causing him to shudder as his fingers graze his sensitive skin under the thin layer of clothing. 

Newton moves pulls away softly, smirking at Hermann as he reaches for the buttons of his slacks. He slowly undoes each individual button, teasing Hermann as he rubs his cock through the fabric while doing so. 

“Is this okay, Herms?” He asks in a taunting voice, hidden behind an innocent facade. 

“Y-yes. It’s... Good. Christ, Newton. Please hurry.” Hermann practically choked on each word. 

“Yes, sir” Newt jokes, finally pulling down the fabric of Hermann’s pants and underwear, just enough for his dick to be freed from the hellish constraints. 

His cock was... impressive. Hermann was tall and lanky. And seemingly, bony and skinny. He almost looked sickly on days where he was most sleep deprived. He seemed like a man with a pretty average dick, no one could deny. Definitely not small, but not huge. 

But, it was pretty big. Bigger than Newt imagined. He didn’t know if he had previously thought it’d be around average, or perhaps smaller, so he wouldn’t be disappointed as he does with every sexual partner (from unfortunate experience), or if he just assumed with Hermann’s generally... small and compact body. Not unattractive, not at all. He seemed... very fit underneath the layers of clothing he was constantly drowning in. He wasn’t ripped, or even very muscular at that. But he wasn’t just skin and bone. Newton could tell. 

Hermann was a beautifully sculpted man. Newton could not name anyone he’d ever yearned for physically more in his life. 

“Fuck, Hermann” Newton stared in awe. “I think I need you inside me like, right now.” 

Hermann’s face turned a shade of red Newton had never seen on him. “Shut up, Newton.” He choked out. “And, please, take off your shirt. I hate being the only one who is semi-nude.” He looked away, incredibly flustered. 

Newton’s buttons were fucked, some hanging by a thread, some just plain missing. The shirt was loose enough to pull off in one tug.

Hermann admired the beautifully tattooed body, and traced his fingers over Newt’s top surgery scars. 

“You are absolutely magnificent, Newton.”

“You’re quite the sight for sore eyes as well, babe” 

“Jesus chri-“ Hermann’s irked reply was cut off by Newton’s hand now wrapped around his dick. 

“N-Newton...!” He moaned, as Newt looked up to him and licked a stripe right up the shaft.

Hermann swore he’s dreamt about this too many times to count. 

Newt proceeded to take it into his mouth as far as he could without gagging, sucking like his life literally depended on it. The noises from Hermann encouraged him to continue taking him down until the head hit the back of his throat. 

Newton’s lips were even more puffy and sore looking. They were glistening with saliva as they stayed wrapped around Hermann’s cock. Hermann couldn’t help thinking about how pretty and pink they looked. The desire to grab his beautiful face, kiss him harder than he ever has, then force them back onto his painfully hard dick was engulfing him like the heat of his body as Newton continued to take him practically to the bottom of the base. 

Moans from smaller man vibrated around Hermann’s member as he gripped his hair. Hermann pulled Newton off his dick with the fist in his scalp.

“I’m going to have an orgasm, Newton. Don’t you want me to fuck you before I do?”

Newton’s eyes were full of tears from gagging on Hermann’s length. He didn’t know how to react to Hermann using that kind of language. It was so hot.

“Yes, Yes. Please.” Newton begged with Hermann’s hand still fisting at his hair. 

Adjusting himself, Hermann let go and shuffled down to rest his head onto his feather pillow as Newt scooted back to the end of the bed and proceeded to undo his belt and zipper.

Newton was now in his boxers, scars and tattoos all exposed to the cold air ventilating the entire shatterdome that bit at his skin. He was uncomfortable, he hated his scars and he hated his body. He was constantly teased as a child for being overweight, and he’s never managed to fully rid of the chubbiness. He had a soft belly, love handles, and stretch marks. Hermann had... decently taut arms, nice hipbones, and a beautiful defined jaw. 

Newton hid these thoughts deep inside his mind and watched Hermann as he slipped his pants past his ankles and began to fold them. 

Newt sighed. “Are you seriously just folding your pants when your dick is sitting out in the open?” He raised an eyebrow and a smile began to plant itself on his face. 

He sat the slacks aside and scoffed. “I’m not letting them get any more wrinkled and ruined just because I am about to have sex” 

Newt rolled his eyes and crawled back towards Hermann’s lap.

“How do you want to uh... do this? I could ride you but... I don’t want to hurt your leg.”

Insecurity hit Hermann like a blow to the stomach. He realized the scar on his leg was visible to Newton and he also couldn’t give him complete satisfaction due to his disability.

Newt picked up on this, though, and he was not having it. “Hermann, I love you and you’re going to fuck me like no one else ever could. I don’t give a shit about pace or how much you can give me. I don’t care about how your leg looks. You’re beautiful and the fact I get to do this with you already makes me feel so good. Now, please, tell me how you’re gonna fuck me?” 

Another bright blush crept upon Hermann’s cheeks. “You can ride me, darling. It wont hurt awfully bad. Just please refrain from placing too much pressure on that specific leg.”

“Alright, big boy! Lets do this.” Hermann furrowed his brows at that. He hated how Newton could never take anything seriously. The man was sobbing 10 minutes ago and now he’s managed to almost have Hermann come in his mouth and is now calling him weird names. This chaotic creature has truly changed his life. 

Newton’s lips grazed his again and they resumed exploring each-other’s mouths. Hermann moved his hand to Newton’s underwear and began to tease his dick through it. 

“Herms...” He whimpered into his shoulder as he sat between Hermann’s legs. 

Newton began placing kisses up his neck as Hermann teased his clit with his thumb, the soft fabric rubbing against the wetness in his boxers. 

Teeth grazed the practically invisible stubble on Hermann’s neck before he began to suck, leaving a bright red and purple mark as Hermann’s seethed. 

“That was very painful, your hickeys are all teeth, Newton.” 

“I barely bit you! I just suck really hard, as you may have figured out prior” 

“Please, just, stop talking and get on my dick.”

“Wow! I never thought i’d ever hear you use such a... not serious sexual term.” 

“And i never thought i’d get a ridiculous hickey from my lab partner. Whom is not a teenager by the way, nor am I. Hickeys are incredibly outdated at our age, Newton.”

Newton let out a dramatized scoff. “Shut up, you loved it. You’re being so mean! I think i’d prefer to get fucked now.” He said, pulling Hermann’s nimble hands to his hips as he placed himself onto his lap. 

A hiss escaped Hermann’s mouth as Newt accidentally placed his hand on his thigh as he sat down. 

Newton gasped and jerked his hand away. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, Hermann, are you okay?” 

“Shh, I’m okay, it’s okay. It was an accident.”

Newton whined as Hermann slightly lifted him by his hips and proceeded to grind him down onto his erection through his boxers. It made him feel so hot thinking about Hermann doing anything he wanted to him. He could easily hold all the control in his hands. He kept a steady grip on Newt’s waist and continued to grind him down, careful to make sure he doesnt apply too much pressure to his bad leg. 

“Please get these fucking boxers off of me, please, please, please!” Newton squirmed, moving his hands from Hermann’s shoulders and grabbing at the waistband of the underwear, desperation visible within his quick and shaky movements. 

Hermann moved one hand from Newton’s waist and swatted his hands from the elastic. “Be patient and I’ll give you what you need.” 

“I’ve been patient for fucking years! I need your cock, now, please. Please! I can’t- Ah!- Handle this! Fuck me, Hermann. Please?” Newton’s incessant babbling was going to drive Hermann mad. 

“Take them off, then. I’m waiting.” He moved his hands away and carefully made sure Newton’s weight was no longer placed on his legs. 

Newt swiftly reached for his boxers and pulled them down to his knees, lifting one and pulling the remaining cloth off of his other leg. 

“O-okay.” Newton realized he was completely naked, sitting in front of Hermann. What if Hermann thought he looked disgusting? 

“Come here, beautiful boy.” Hermann said, his brown eyes meeting green. He lifted Newt onto his lap again and squeezed his waist. Newton felt so warm and soft compared to the cold nippy air in his room. 

“Mmph... Herms...” Newton let soft lewd sounds form in his throat and escape his mouth as he grinded himself down on Hermann’s cock. It was so thick and warm as it grazed his dick, making him shudder at almost every movement. 

Newton threw his head back and let out the sweetest little noises as Hermann groaned in frustration, needing to fuck Newton now, but wanting to keep him on edge. Seeing him like this was like a glimpse of heaven. 

“Need you, need you in me.” Newton panted “Want it so bad, been waitin so long, baby. I need you. Please, please, please, plea-“ Newton was cut off by Hermann lifting him onto his cock, feeling himself slowly sink down onto it. 

Hermann, feeling himself becoming engulfed in Newton’s tight heat, let out the sexiest sound Newt swore he had ever heard in his entire life. 

The moan was so low in his throat, he tipped his head back and tightened his grip on Newt’s hips so hard he might just leave a bruise. 

“Hermann, fuck me, yeah. Just like that, please. Hard-Harder, please, Hermann Fuck!” Newton’s voice pitched higher with each thrust. 

Lust overcame Hermann intensely, he began bouncing Newton on his dick so hard he could barely even feel him clenching around him from the impending orgasm. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Newton’s eyes were rolling into the back of his head as he lifted his hands out in front of him, desperately trying to literally grip air. His brain felt like it was being scrambled inside his skull. 

All he could think about was Hermann. Hermann’s dick, Hermann fucking him until he couldn’t walk for an entire day, Hermann calling him degrading names and treating him like a fucktoy. But now wasn’t the time for being kinky, this moment was new and beautiful. 

“You’re so tight, Newton. So good for me. How often do you think about this, huh? My cock deep inside you, filling you to the brim? Do you touch yourself thinking about me fucking you? You bloody filthy little thing.” 

Okay, maybe it was time to be a little kinky.

“Y-Yes, yes, yes” he spoke with each thrust. “Always thought about you, baby. Always thought about being used by you,” He yelped as Hermann held him down on his dick for a moment and then continued his quick thrusts. “M-making you feel good. Being fucked so good I pass out. Needed it so bad. Need it all the time. S’all I want, Hermann, please let me have your dick. I’ll let you fuck me whenever you want. J-just use me. Just- Ah!” He continuously babbled, bouncing himself on Hermann’s thick cock, until Hermann pulled out, threw Newton on his back and pulled him by his feet to the edge of the bed. 

He used the grip on Newtons thighs to hold himself steady as he stood over the squirming boy underneath him. Sweat dribbled down Newton’s body as he covered his eyes with his arm and looked away, little pleading moans bubbling past his lips. He bucked his hips in hope for some sort of satisfaction. 

Hermann lined himself back up with Newton’s hole and pushed in, continuing the vigorous thrusting as though his life depended on it. 

“So good for me, Newton, such a pretty boy, taking all of me like this. You’d take anything I could give you wouldn’t you? Look at you, so desperate underneath me. You love being treated like a little whore.” 

“Yeah, yes, fuck!” Hermann was practically drilling him, Newton thought he might pass out from overwhelming pleasure. 

“How has Hermann even lasted this long?” Newton thought

“I’m gonna come, I’m- I’m gonna come, Hermann, please! I c-can’t!” 

“Do not come yet, Newton.” 

The desperate attempt to not come was incredibly painful. Newton was practically sobbing as he reached for the pillow above his head and pushed it into his face to muffle his sobs and pleas. 

Hermann pulled the pillow away and slowed his thrusts. He caressed Newt’s face and peppered kisses all down his neck. “Mine.” He said harshly, before biting down on the soft but stubbly skin. 

Newton whined, his neck hurt so bad and he needed Hermann to keep fucking him. 

He moved his hips to fuck himself on Hermann’s cock, but Hermann grabbed his hips even tighter and pushed him down to the base, holding him there as he sucked dark marks onto Newton’s skin. 

“Hermann! Fuck, oh my god! Fuck me, you asshole! Please! For the love of fucking god!” 

“Are you capable of asking nicely?” Hermann asked flatly, rising back up, his voice scratchy and raw. 

“Ugh. Please? I’m sorry, just p-please, Ah!-“ Hermann lifted and slammed him down on his dick again. “I can’t take it anymore! Fuck!” 

“Very well.”

He took a moment to study Newton, his hair even messier than usual, his eyes looked wet and tired, lips bright red and swollen, and his eyebrows were furrowed upwards. He was even begging Hermann solely with the look on his face. 

Hermann continued his steady pace and reveled in the feeling of being inside Newton. 

“Hermann, I’m- I love you. Oh my god- I love you so fucking much- Please don’t stop!” Tired, trembling arms reached out, yearning for Hermann’s warm embrace. 

Hermann kissed him impetuously, threading fingers through his hair as his thrusts continued. 

“Good boy, Christ, Newton. So fucking tight. It feels like you’re holding onto me for dear life.” 

Newt buries himself in Hermann’s shoulder and starts trembling even heavier as orgasm washes over him like a large wave. “I’m coming. I’m coming, harder, fuck, harder! Fuck me harder, Hermann, Ah!” 

“I’m- Ah- Going to come as well if you keep squeezing me like that.”

“Come inside me, please. Fill me. I want it so bad. I need it!” 

Newton clenches around him even more and Hermann absolutely loses it. He covered Newt’s mouth with his hand and started thrusting more vigorously than before. 

All Hermann heard was muffled moans and whines that soon subsided as Newton entered an absolutely blissful submissive headspace. 

Hermann felt an intoxicating rush knowing Newton was filled with his come. He felt like Newt belonged to him only. 

And he did.

“I love you so much, Newton. You’re taking it so well. So good for me.” 

Newton huffed as he came down from the orgasm. He unhid his face from the shield of his hands and looked into Hermann’s eyes. 

Hermann slowly pulled out, causing Newt to whine at the loss. “Go lie where I was when you were riding me.” Hermann demanded. Newton sat up and followed his orders, feeling himself sink into the mattress as he adjusts. His orgasm was so intense that his stomach felt like a bubble was popped inside of him. (Strange analogy, I know).

Hermann cleaned himself off and found some clean pants that were sat atop his dresser. He slipped the comfortable flannel pajamas on and proceeded to take off his shirt. A new shirt was absolutely unnecessary, as his back and chest were coated in sweat. 

He noticed Newton resting sleepily on his bed, still not cleaned up and laying completely naked. 

He made sure to hurry when he changed so he could... help Newton get cleaned up. 

He laid on his stomach below Newton and grabbed his legs yet again, placing a soft kiss to his inner thigh. 

“Herms... what are you doing?” Newton asked sleepily.

“Someone has to clean you up, correct?” He said, seconds before taking his thumb and softly touching the area between his legs, licking upwards towards his clit. He moves his hands and grabs his thighs, stroking them as he hears Newton cry out above him. 

“Hermann, you’re going to fucking kill me.” Newton says before bucking into the touch.

Regardless of his sexual past, Hermann had never really eaten anyone out before, but he was surprisingly really, really, good. 

He explored Newt, circling his clit and sticking his tongue inside of him just to see how he’d squirm. 

He loved watching his come leak out of Newton. It made him look so wrecked and owned. Hermann wishes he could share this image with everyone, but he’s also incredibly grateful he’s the only one that gets to see it. 

“I’m- I’m gonna come again, Herms. I’m... Fuck. Please.” He whined.

All of his noises were so pretty. Hermann takes his time to enjoy the high pitched whimpers and pleads that flew from Newton’s mouth. 

He let Newt grind down on his tongue until he finally let out his last squeal of pleasure, panting and convulsing from aftershocks. 

Hermann laid down next to him, moving his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, and kissed it.

“Are you capable of getting up, love?” 

“Barely. Why?”

“You need to put on clothes, and I am quite sore.” 

“I can get them in a minute. Can we please just lay here for a while?” 

Hermann grinned and continued running his fingers through Newton’s fluffy yet sweaty hair. “Of course, dear.” 

They fell asleep tangled in eachother’s limbs, drifting into dreams about the future they’d like to share. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr if you enjoyed this! @ kaijukinks


End file.
